


I love you 3000

by Nice_Rodrigues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Drug Dealing, F/M, Gangs, Gun Violence, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_Rodrigues/pseuds/Nice_Rodrigues
Summary: You are the daughter of gang boss. Your dating on of your dad's men. One day you were going on a mission with 3 other gangs. What will happen? Will you make it out alive? Will you finish business? Will you betray? Who knows....
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Reader





	I love you 3000

  
Some background information: You and Kunimi were dating for a year and few months now. You loved him dearly, He never really got on your nerves since you guys had many similarly. Kunimi had to deal with drugs, gang violence, being constantly watched, and other dangerous things. You didn't mind at all since you were used to it. After all, you're the daughter of Kunimi's boss. Your father knew about the relationship so Kunimi had to be extra careful with you or he would have been killed.   
  
Hello! So some things to know is that all characters are aged up to there 20 or somewhere like that. This fanfiction has some connection with the manga timeskip. I'm new to writing and publishing fanfiction so far. I use yen currency but I will put the American currency like this: ( **** in Us dollar currency). If you have any recommendations leave them in the comments. My tiktok is @beverly_r .Hope you enjoy it! - Author  
  
Inspiration:  
•I Love You 3000 by 88rising, Jackson Wang, and Stephanie Poetri. I was listening to a playlist on spotify by Anna called "riding a bike with bokuto koutarou" This song played and I got an idea. I wont say until the end of the story if I say now then I'll ruin the whole story. Yes this story has Kunimi but it was inspired by the song not the playlist.   
  
  
You just woke up from a nice sleep. Kunimi was out on a mission that you weren't allowed to go. You grabbed your phone and checked the time. _11am. Kunimi still hasn't come back from the mission._ You got up and fixed yourself. Brushing your teeth, fixing your hair, and changing your outfit. You walked to the kitchen to cook you something, you weren't in the mood to cook something extra so you just cooked some eggs. While you were cooking your eggs someone came through your door.   
  
It was Kunimi, he was injured with a bit of blood on his clothes. You immediately turned off the stove and ran to help him. "I'm sorry I'm late" Kunimi said while you helped him get on the bed so you can treat his wounds. "Don't worry Kunimi, I'm just glad you came." You rushed to get the first aid kit. When treating the wounds someone knocked on the door. You looked at Kunimi and said "Hey I'll take care of myself, just go check the door."   
  
You went to see who it was and you saw it was Kuroo and Oikawa at the door. You opened it and welcomed Kuroo and Oikawa in. "Hey (y/n), where is Kunimi? We just assigned a mission for everyone" said Oikawa while searching the room. "Ah, follow me" you said, leading them to the room. You see Kunimi was okay and healed himself. Kuroo and Oikawa walked in. As you walked away Kuroo called you, "Hey (y/n) you have to come also. You are a part of the mission." You never liked being involved with all this stuff. You only wanted to start a family and live in peace but you knew that wouldn't be happening soon. As you followed Kuroo to your and Kunimi's room , a group of people were at your front door. You went to open it and so did the rest of the Oikawa and Kuroo members. Everyone just went to the living room since there were many people. You went to hug Alisa and Hailey, since it's been awhile since you have seen them. "Hello love! I missed you so much!" Alisa said while hugging you.   
  
Everyone's attention was caught when Oikawa stood on the coffee table."Alright, everyone may have your attention." The room went dead silent in a matter of seconds. Oikawa preceded by saying "Thank you, as everyone is wondering why we are all gathered here because we have a mission. Everyone is included." You Alisa and Hailey exchange concerned faces since you guys were usually never included. Why are we included? That's so strange. Maybe my father assigned this mission, no im his daughter- "Hailey, Alisa, and (y/n) you are probably wondering why you guys are included in this mission. We were told by (y/n) father to include you in this mission." Oikawa said as he cut off your thoughts. "We will be going to an event, a formal event. Everyone will play a vital role in this mission. As for everyone, we make sure to protect the ladies. Ah I forgot to say, Bokuto and his members will be joining us in this mission. As for this mission will be over next week. If we fail, we're as good as dead." Oikawa said as he looked at everyone. He got off the coffee table and Kuroo got on. "We will be meeting at our usual place. Everyone is expected to pack formal clothes, regular clothes, and any form of protection like guns and knives. We will not be able to return until the mission is done. For now details are to be discussed when the day has arrived but for now you must stay confused." Kuroo got off the coffee table. He called his member to return back to the workshop along with Oikawa. You said your goodbyes as everyone leaves.   
  
It was just you and Kunimi. "We should start packing." Kunimi grabbed your guy's suitcase. You went to go start packing. You looked up seeing Kunimi packing, grabbing the essentials that Kuroo said. "Kunimi, can we go shopping? We don't have any formal clothes, or well me..." Kunimi looked up "Sure, anything for you." As you put on your shoes Kunimi was waiting at the door. When you were done Kunimi grabbed your hand and walked you to the car. He opened the door for you as he walked to the driver's side. When you guys were ready to go, he turned on the car and drove to a mall. As you got out you and Kunimi were holding hands. You walked into the dress shop, seeing many dresses that looked beautiful. "So if we are going to be at the place for a week or more it's better if we get a dress for every day of the week which is seven days." Kunimi said while looking at you. You went to look around while Kunimi sat on the sofa waiting for you. You found 5 dresses you liked. You went to see if they fit you and they did. You decided to go and show Kunimi a dress that was tight and showed all your curves, it was a white dress with a hint of teal. When you walked out Kunimi didn't notice until you said "Kunimi, look at this dress." He looked up from his phone, in shock because you look so beautiful. He got up and walked to you. Giving you a kiss saying "You look so beautiful (y/n)." He hugged you but when you tried to go back to change he didn't let you. "Kunimi? I need to change." Kunimi didn't let go. Few minutes pass by and he lets go. You immediately took the dresses you liked and went to Kunimi so he could pay. "Your total is 210588.21($1,995 in US dollar currency)." Kunimi grabbed his card and swiped it, when he noticed. "Hey (y/n) how many dresses did you get?" "I only got 5 since those were the only things that I liked." you said as you grabbed the bag. Kunimi grabbed your other hand and walked you to the car. He opened the door for you.   
  
Once he got in the car, you were ready to go. "Do you want more dresses?" You looked at him and laughed. "No, I don't think 5 dresses is enough. You don't have to spend all your money on me. After all this is only one mission." He looked at you and kissed you. "Still the same as ever." You smiled saying, " Why did you fall for me?" He looked at you saying, "When we first saw each other, I instantly fell in love with you." "Or was it because I was wearing a tight black dress that was kinda small." He laughed "That dress looked good on you but when we first talked you were so sweet and it just hit me that you were the one." You could stop smiling on how Kunimi was so loving to you even if it doesn't sound like he means it. When you guys came back home, you saw a group of people outside your house. "Hey (y/n), do you want to go shopping with us?!?!" It was Alisa, and right beside her was Hailey and Yukie. "I can't, I already went shopping with Kunimi." Yukie looked at you, "Ah okay." She seemed kinda pissed but you didn't think too much. You said your goodbyes as you went to the bed and cuddled with Kunimi. Just as you were about to fall asleep, Kunimi got up and walked to the bathroom. You grab your phone to check the time it was 7pm. _It's too early to sleep now but why am I so tired.._ Kunimi walked out and climbed into bed. He wanted to cuddle but you felt like sleeping. You fell asleep in Kunimi arms.   
  
When you woke up, Kunimi was making you breakfast. You went to hug him from behind. He looked and smiled. Kunimi picked you up, sat you on the counter, kissed you and said "Good morning." You smiled and said "Good morning Kunimi." Kunimi had cooked crepes for breakfast. As you guys ate your breakfast you wanted to do something with Kunimi. You guys never had time together since either one of you or both are doing something. You looked at Kunimi and asked "Hey Kunimi?" He looked up, all his attention was on you, "I wanna do something since you're here..We never really get to do stuff together since both of us are always busy." He laughed. "Sure, after all I was just about to ask you the same thing." Once he finished he got up and grabbed your hand.   
  
He leads you to the bedroom and softly pushes you on the bed. He got on top of you "So, what do you have in mind? I know you always wanted a baby, we can start-'' You burst out laughing. "You dumbass I'm on birth control- also yeah I do want a baby but not now we are only 20 and it's too early." You playfully pushed Kunimi off and sat up. " You just ruined the whole mood-" Kunimi said while standing up. "Ha said the one who wanted to have sex with me in the first place." Kunimi leaned in kissing your forehead, "I respect your decision since it's your body and not mine. Just tell me when you're ready." You smiled and hugged Kunimi. "You know what we should do?" You said while hugging Kunimi. "Huh what?" "We should go on a double date with Oikawa and Hailey." Kunimi sighed and said "Fine, but why not later at night?" You nodded in agreement. "Alright but call Oikawa if he can come." Kunimi grabbed his phone and called Oikawa.   
  
The phone call :   
  
Oikawa picked up the phone   
  
Oikawa: Hey Kunimi what's up?   
  
Kunimi: Hey, my girlfriend asked if you and Hailey are available tonight.   
  
Oikawa: Yea we are? But why does that matter?   
  
Kunimi: She wants to go on a double date with you guys.   
  
Oikawa: That's fine. Tell her to meet us at Onigiri Miya.   
  
Kunimi: Okay, see you in a bit 

You were wondering what Oikawa said. As you saw Kunimi coming back he nodded. You jumped in excitement. "Oikawa said he will be there a bit, we are going to Onigiri Miya." Onigiri Miya? That's new but why does the name.sound so familiar? "We should get ready." Kunimi said while heading to his closet. You headed to yours.   
  
What should I wear? Is it formal or is it like fast food? You decided to go with a beige blouse and some jeans. "(y/n) are you ready?" Kunimi shouted to you. "Yes I'm coming!" You grab a pair of socks and run to the door. "You said you were ready. You don't have to rush-" Kunimi said while looking down at you. "Sorry I just don't want to keep you waiting." You rushed to put on your shoes and socks. Kunimi helped you up and you guys headed to the car. " Are you sure you want to go? Like we can stay home and-" You look at Kunimi saying, " Yes I do but you don't." Kunimi looked at you. "I wanted to spend some time with only you." "We are about to go on a mission, we can spend time together there." Kunimi turned the car on a drive to the location Oikawa sent him.   
  
Once you both arrived you saw Hailey and Oikawa at a table. You guys headed inside, Hailey signaled you to come to her. Kunimi grabbed your hand as you both headed to the table. "Hey Hailey." You said as Hailey got up to hug you. As you guys hugged Oikawa and Kunimi greeted each other. You sit down beside Kunimi while Hailey and Oikawa are across from you guys. As you and Hailey were talking a person came up to your table. "Hello and Welcome- (Y/N) IS THAT REALLY YOU?!?!" As you look up to see who it is you remember the voice. Miya Atsumu. The twin brother of Miya Osamu. You had a few classes with them back in high school. You had a crush on Osamu but you never told him. One.day you just stop making contact with them. " (y/n) do you know the Miya twins?" Oikawa said while looking at you with a confused face. "Yes I do, I was friends with them in high school." Atsumu smiled and said "Let's go see Osamu! Hurry!" Atsumu grabbed your hand and headed toward the kitchen. You look back and see Kunimi talking with Oikawa, he had a disturb face. "SAMU SAMU LOOK!" Atsumu said out loud. Osamu looked up and saw you. He stopped and hugged you. "(y/n) it's been so long!" You hugged back. "What are you doing here anyways?" Atsumu said. "Oh i'm on a double date." Osamu and Atsumu looked at eachother. "Oh no-" Osamu yelled at Atsumu "YOU DUMBASS THEY ARE ON A DATE." Osamu looked at you and said "We can talk later, but you need to go back to your date!" You went back to the table. Everyone was looking at you. "So you were friends with them?" Kunimi said as you sat back down in a serious voice. "Yes, I had a crush on one of them back in high school but now I don't." Kunimi kissed your cheek and whispered "Good, I love you too much to let you go." You smiled. The rest of the date went well. You guys had fun. Osamu gave you guys a discount since he disturbed your date. You and Hailey were laughing while Oikawa and Kunimi were fighting on who was going to pay. You all took out your cards and handed them to the waiter who was Atsumu. You guys couldn't tell which was which since you guys all had black cards. Atsumu picked yours. Oikawa and Kunimi were trying to convince Atsumu to choose again. You and Hailey were laughing. "Its okay!" You said. Atsumu handed everyone cards back except yours. He went to go pay for you guys and came back with your card and the bill. You said goodbye to Atsumu and Osamu. Kunimi grabbed your hand and headed to the exit. Oikawa and Hailey decided to stay over. You guys headed outside. Tomorrow is the day we leave. "(y/n) are you ready?" Hailey said snapping you out of your thoughts. "Not really, I really don't like going on a mission but I have too." Hailey laughed "I don't want to go either but this life was chosen for.us. We can't change that." You smiled "At least I got to meet you." Kunimi called you over so you guys can leave. Oikawa and Hailey went on ahead of you guys. Kunimi opened the door for you and headed to the driver seat. You get in and after Kunimi gets in. "So what about you? How was the date?" You looked at Kunimi. "It was good except for the part Atsumu took me away." He smiled. "You were jealous weren't you? When Atsumu took me away from you." You started to laugh. Kunimi got mad and said " Yea I was." You laughed. "Okay okay let's go now." The ride was silent all the way. Once you guys arrived Hailey and Oikawa were waiting for you guys. You all walked in together. Kunimi opened the door and everyone entered.   
  
You and Hailey sat on the couch while Oikawa and Kunimi went to the kitchen to talk and drink. It was 1am when you noticed the time. Hailey said her goodnights and you went to the kitchen to see Kunimi and Oikawa flat out drunk. You went to call Hailey. "HAILEY HAILEY!" She opened the door and saw what you wanted. "What?!?" She said in an angry voice. "Go get your boyfriend. He's drunk as fuck." You walked away while Hailey followed you. Kunimi and Oikawa saw you and started walking toward you. Hailey came in and Oikawa headed to her instead. "HeY BaBe, LeTs HaVe FuN." Hailey had already left with Oikawa to the guest room. You lead Kunimi to the room. " BaBe CoMe HeRe." You didn't listen to him. You got in bed and Kunimi got in bed also. He fell asleep instantly. You fell asleep.   
  
You woke up to an alarm. You turned it off checking the time. 10am. You remember today was the day. The day your Mission starts. Kunimi was still sleeping so you woke him up. "Kunimi wake up..." Kunimi opened his eyes "What's wrong?" Kunimi got up. "The Mission." Kunimi instantly got up. He went to see if Oikawa and Hailey were there. Hailey was cooking breakfast for everyone. You and Kunimi got up and packed the suitcases in the car. After Hailey called you guys to eat. Everyone was eating when Kunimi got a call. "We need to go now to the place." Everyone nodded and headed to the cars. You rode with Kunimi and Hailey rode with Oikawa. You guys headed to the "place". 


End file.
